1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data management computer including a display section for displaying measurement results obtained by measuring a sample. The present invention also relates to an analyzing system including a sample measuring apparatus for measuring a sample, and the data management computer. The present invention further relates to a computer program for operating a computer for displaying the measurement results obtained by measuring a sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sample analyzer for displaying the measurement results obtained by measuring a sample is conventionally known.
U.S. Patent application publication No. 2007-0179715 discloses an analyzer including a measuring apparatus for measuring a sample and generating particle measurement data, and a computer for analyzing the particle measurement data received from the measuring apparatus, and generating detailed information including numerical value data, particle size distribution diagram, and scattergram. The computer includes a display. As shown in FIG. 3 of U.S. Patent application publication No. 2007-0179715, the computer can display a list of measurement results for a plurality of samples. The operator can select one measurement result from the list. The operator can see the detailed information of the selected measurement result, such as the particle size distribution and the scattergram, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 of U.S. Patent application publication No. 2007-0179715 by selecting one from the list.
When users such as clinical laboratory technicians refer the measurement results, they sometimes refer one measurement result as well as other measurement results related thereto. For instance, to determine whether a validation should be made on a measurement result of a re-test, the users sometimes refer a measurement result of an initial test of the same sample. Or, in other case, to determine whether a validation should be made on a measurement result of a sample, the users sometimes refer a measurement result of the past sample obtained from the same patient.
In the prior art, if the users desire to see detailed information of related measurement result while referring detailed information of one measurement result, the users have to once close the detailed information screen, open a list, search a related measurement result therefrom, and then open the detailed information screen of the searched measurement result.